Mr Twink
by mcnamara89
Summary: Upon transferring to Dalton Academy, new student Jack is paired with Warbler member Sebastian Smythe. At first, the two didn't like each other, however soon began to spend more time together, and Jack sees the better side of the usually upfront Warbler.


Stepping into the main hallway, Jack took in his new surroundings. He was quickly approached by a boy shorter than him, though not by much. "Hi!" he smiled, "I'm Trent, I've been assigned to show you around."

"Nice to meet you," Jack smiled, "I don't actually start classes until tomorrow, would you mind showing me to my dorm room?"

Trent nodded, "This way." He lead Jack out of the main school building and across the courtyard. "I never realised how big this school was until now."

"Yeah," Trent agreed, "Dalton was originally going to be a public school, but they decided it would be better as a private school. The dorms were built for students who lived too far away to travel everyday."

Jack followed Trent inside. The foyer had various seating areas, kitchen and dining room, as well as two vending machines. They walked up two flights of stairs, arriving at room 203. "Each room has two students, allows more people to stay in a dorm. You're in with Nick, he's really nice," Trent told him, "room swaps are allowed if everyone involved agrees to the change. I don't think it's been done before, once or twice at most, but the option's there."

Opening the door, Jack stepped inside, Trent behind him. The room was a decent size and had two single beds at either end of the room, a large window with curtains between the beds, and a door leading to an ensuite. Two medium sized dressers were on either side of the room, and a full length mirror had been placed in the left side of the room.

"I'll let you get sorted," Trent said, "I'll be in the foyer, just come find me when you're done and I'll show you around the other building." Jack thanked Trent then closed the door. Setting his bags down, Jack decided to decorate his side of the room first. Taking out his bedding, it didn't take Jack long to make his bed. He used the pinboard above his bed to hang his calender and various photos. At the end of his bed, against the wall, was a desk. Jack placed his laptop down, then notebooks and equipment, before moving onto putting his clothes away.

After putting his toiletries in the ensuite, Jack left the room and made his way down to the foyer to meet up with Trent. Once Trent had shown Jack around the main building, the two decided to head into the library. Finding a corner table, Trent began to fill Jack in on some of the topics they had started to learn, allowing the new student to borrow some paper and a pen to take notes.

A while later, Trent excused himself, explaining that he was going to meet up with Nick and another boy named David. Jack thanked Trent for showing him around and making him feel comfortable. After staying for a few extra minutes, Jack then decided to head to his dorm, as it was already 5:30pm.

Walking across the cortyard, Jack walked into the foyer and went up to his room. Going into the room, Jack went into the ensuite and changed into some pyjamas. Climbing into bed, Jack caught up on some shows he was watching. After briefly meeting Nick, Jack set his alarm for the morning, falling asleep just after 9pm.

Jack was awoken by his alarm following morning. Getting up, he walked into the bathroom and locked the door, before getting in the shower. Once out of the shower, Jack unlocked the door and walked out into the main room, greeting Nick who had just woken up. Whilst Nick was in the bathroom, Jack got dressed for his first day. Putting his tie on, Jack looked at his appearance in the mirror.

"I hate wearing a uniform already." Jack sighed as Nick entered from the ensuite. The other boy chuckled, "It gets slightly better, you just kinda get used to it."

Once dressed, the two went down into the dining room, where they were greeted by Trent. "So," Trent began as the three got some breakfast, "how was your first night?"

Jack shrugged, "It was okay, I guess. Bed was more comfortable than I thought." Trent laughed, "What, did you think we all sleep on rocks or something?" As the three shared a laugh and made their way to an unoccupied table, Jack felt someone looking at him. Turning around, his eyes locked with a fairly tall student leaning against the wall.

"Who's that?" Jack asked the two as they sat down, pointing to the student. "His name's Sebastian," Nick said, "he's captain of the Warblers." Jack looked at his roommate, confused, "The what?" Nick laughed softly, "The Warblers. They're Dalton's glee club. Trent and I are both members."

He nodded, "Right. So, what's this Sebastian guy like?" The two boys shrugged, "he's alright, a bit uptight." Nick replied.

The conversation ended, and the three chatted about random things for the remainder of their free morning. Soon, classes began. Jack, Trent and Nick, along with various other students, made their way to the main building.

Jack's final lesson of the day was English. As he entered the classroom, he spotted Sebastian. As it was the only unoccupied seat - he had gotten lost on his way - Jack sat beside the Warbler.

"Alright everyone," the teacher, Ms. Dawson said as she entered the room, not long after Jack, "listen up." The students quietened down, turning their attention to the teacher. "Firstly, welcome to our new student, Jack," he sent an awkward smile to the class, "now, this semester," Ms. Dawson began, "you will be working in pairs to create a presentation on any of the topics we covered last semester. Now, before you all get too excited, I have preselected the pairs. Once you are paired up, you can start working on your projects."

As names were read off a sheet of paper, students began moving to sit with their partners. "Jack," the teacher read off, "you will be working with," she looked at the sheet, "Sebastian."


End file.
